Dry erase boards provide a surface for erasable writing surface to leave little or no visible residue when erased. Dry erase boards have become a widely accepted tool of written and graphic communication, or written content, for entities such as corporations, teaching institutions, and creative groups. Technologies enabling the erasable writing surface of dry erase boards are known to persons of ordinary skill in the art. A dry erase board typically includes a board or substrate having a surface treated with an enamel, film, ultraviolet cured liquid, liquid varnish, or porcelain finish. The substrate is affixed to a structure allowing individuals to write on it with specially designed markers. While the ink of the marker dries on the substrate, the ink does not bond to the substrate surface and the writing can be easily removed with a soft eraser, cloth, finger, etc.
The rapid drying nature of the ink of the specially designed markers provides users with a rapidly editable product which has become widely accepted for collaborative and brain storming sessions as well as other scenarios which may benefit from such characteristics.
Some collaborative and brain storming activities, sometimes referred to as ideation, still use separate technologies enabling such activities. An activity surrounding collaborative thinking, brainstorming or ideation commonly use adhesive-backed notes, such as Post-It® notes. Adhesive-backed notes are small pieces of paper with an adhesive strip allowing a user to document a thought, list or other note-worthy information and temporarily adhere it to a surface. In brainstorming, adhesive-backed notes allow communication of by way of displaying content on a communal board. In some circumstances, a first note having similar content to a second note, may be removed and co-located with the second note. Sometimes it may be preferred to place the first note beside the second note, in other situations it may be preferred to place the first note such that it overlaps or completely conceals the second note.
The use of adhesive-backed notes and the like for brainstorming, albeit effective, creates unnecessary waste. Therefore, there is an identified need for erasable writing surfaces configured to have functionality similar to that of adhesive-backed notes and the like.